UN CHOIX DE VIE
by MaPlumeMagique
Summary: Emmett et Rosalie s'aiment d'un amour inconditionnel. Pourtant, tout pourrait les séparés. Mais ils s'accrochent, s'aiment tous les jours un peu plus malgré la distance que leur impose la guerre qui fait rage en Irak. Arriveront-ils à surmonter toutes les épreuves qui les attendent ? ALL HUMAN, RATED M pour scène de sexe, Flash Back parfois éprouvant.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à toutes ! Et bien voilà, on se retrouve ici pour cette nouvelle fiction complètement différente de ce que j'ai l'habitude d'écrire.**

**Je vous laisse découvrir le prologue et surtout n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions !**

* * *

**Sept bandes blanches. Huit bandes rouges. Cinquante étoiles. Le drapeau Américain.**

Il y a trois ans, alors que j'allais assister à un des habituels repas de famille du dimanche, la roue de ma voiture a éclaté après que j'aie roulé sur des débris de verre sur la route.

Bien sûr, ce jour-là, il fallait qu'il pleuve à torrent, que l'orage gronde si fort que même à l'intérieur de ma voiture tout tremblait autour de moi.

J'étais terrifiée, les éclairs m'aveuglaient violemment dès qu'ils apparaissaient, zébrant le ciel comme un flash d'appareil photo.

Et Puis Emmett Cullen est apparu tel le héros qu'il était vraiment… Il a tapé à ma vitre aussi doucement que possible mais m'a fait hurler de peur. Puis il m'a ordonné d'ouvrir la portière, ce que je n'ai pas fait. Bien trop trouillarde.

J'ai alors imaginé que ce type était un tueur à gage, un psychopathe, un pervers, et je me suis tassée dans mon siège comme une enfant, m'imaginant sans doute que cela me permettrait de passer inaperçue.

« Oh, Blondie. Écoute, putain. Il faut que tu m'ouvres au moins le coffre, ok ? Je vais changer ta roue, » m'a-t-il dit comme une évidence.

Je l'ai fixé derrière le carreau d'un œil plus que sceptique mais j'ai tout de même appuyé sur le bouton d'ouverture du coffre. Bien sûr, à ce moment-là, il aurait pu passer par-dessus les sièges arrière et me tuer aussi facilement qu'on dit ornithorynque.

Finalement, j'y ai quand même réfléchi et j'ai fini par sortir de la voiture alors qu'il terminait déjà d'installer le cric.

« Je ne pense pas en avoir pour longtemps, c'est juste le pneu qui a été touché, la jante est parfaite, pas de voilage, rien du tout, » a-t-il crié par-dessus le tonnerre assourdissant.

J'ai tout bêtement hoché la tête, préférant faire celle qui savait de quoi il parlait alors qu'en réalité je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il fallait faire pour changer une roue.

C'est en me souriant, devinant aisément que je ne comprenais pas un traître mot de ce qu'il me racontait, qu'il a capturé mon cœur ce soir-là.

J'ai ensuite formellement refusé de le laisser partir, l'invitant à m'accompagner dîner. Ma vie aurait pu être simple.

J'aurais pu simplement le remercier, le laisser s'en aller. Le laisser reprendre sa vie comme elle était avant qu'il me rencontre. Moi, de mon côté, j'aurais appris plus tôt à changer une roue et…

Et je n'aurais pas épousé un militaire six mois plus tard. CE militaire. Je suis alors devenue Madame Rosalie Emmett Cullen et je me suis embarquée dans une vie de dures épreuves mais dont l'amour était la solution.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à toutes !**

**Je remercie chacune d'entre vous pour les reviews que vous avez laissées sur le prologue.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !**

**Merci à MILK40 pour sa correction.**

**Chapitre UN**

Je me souviendrais toujours du jour où Emmett m'a demandé ma main. On s'aimait comme des fous.

On s'aimait tellement qu'on avait souvent du mal à sortir du lit pour ne serait-ce que manger un morceau. Enfin, cela a duré tout de même un mois.

Jusqu'à ce que le sergent-chef d'Emmett débarque à 5h du matin pour le sortir du lit par la peau des fesses et le tire dehors sous des trombes d'eau pour un footing d'une soixantaine de kilomètres avec un sac de plus de quarante kilos. La vie de militaire nous avait rattrapés et on avait eu pas mal de problèmes ensuite, parce que tout le monde avait cru qu'Emmett avait déserté.

Ce soir-là, alors qu'il était épuisé, il avait quand même pris le temps de faire un feu dans la cheminée, avait décoré notre minuscule appartement sur la base d'une multitude de bougies et m'avait demandé ma main dans le plus simple appareil après m'avoir fait l'amour timidement.

Il m'avait alors offert une bague magnifique. Un diamant trois carats était incrusté dessus. J'avais ensuite découvert auprès de sa mère que la bague que je portais au doigt était en fait un bijou de famille que la grand-mère d'Emmett lui avait légué avant sa mort.

L'attention m'avait tellement touchée que j'en avais pleuré pendant près de deux heures.

A l'époque, le gouvernement avait déjà prévenu ses troupes qu'une guerre avait des chances d'être déclarée. Qu'il fallait que les troupes se préparent. Mais personne ne s'attendait à ce genre de chose. A une guerre aussi longue, difficile.

Nous nous sommes mariés moins d'un mois plus tard, grâce à l'aide de sa belle-sœur, Alice, et de son autre belle-sœur, Isabella. Elles ont fait en sorte que notre mariage soit le plus beau jour de notre vie à Emmett et moi dans un temps vraiment court.

J'avais trouvé ma robe dans une vieille friperie. Elle avait été portée par une femme du nom d'Hanna Smith bien des années auparavant. Alors nous avions du rafistoler plusieurs choses dessus mais j'avais absolument tenu à garder le style de la robe tel quel.

Alice avait viré folle lorsqu'elle avait découvert d'où venait la robe, mais Isabella quant à elle avait trouvé cela plutôt sympa.

Je me souviendrais toujours du sentiment d'importance qui m'avait traversée ce jour-là. Lorsque les femmes du régiment d'Emmett m'avaient accueillie à bras ouvert et avait organisé mon enterrement de vie de jeune fille avec mes deux meilleures amies.

La soirée avait été sobre bien sûr, mais j'avais tout de même eu une légère migraine le lendemain en me réveillant, et de nombreuses photos souvenirs, toutes plus gênantes les unes que les autres, mais prises à des moments inoubliables.

Lorsque j'ai enfilé la robe, j'ai ruiné le maquillage d'Alice à trois reprises parce que je me suis mise à pleurer trois fois d'affilée…

Mais le moment qui resterait gravé en moi à tout jamais c'est le regard d'Emmett, lorsqu'il m'a vue remonter l'allée au bras de mon père. Il m'a regardée comme si j'étais la plus belle chose du monde.

Lorsque nous avons prononcé nos vœux, ça a été comme si nous avions été coupés du monde. Moins d'une heure plus tard, j'étais officiellement Madame Cullen et nous étions en train de faire notre première danse, entourés de nos amis.

L'amour que j'ai ressenti pour Emmett ce jour-là était si important que jamais je n'aurais cru pouvoir l'aimer plus que cela. Mais je me trompais, et lourdement.

Chaque jour qui a passé depuis, m'a fait l'aimer encore plus que la veille et bien moins que le lendemain.

Nous ne sommes pas partis en lune de miel, parce que la vie de militaire est si prenante qu'elle ne vous offre que peu de liberté. Mais nous nous en fichions. Nous avions prévu que lorsque nous aurions du temps, lorsque nous le pourrions, nous partirions dans un pays ensoleillé où nous pourrions passer nos journées à nous baigner dans une eau encore plus chaude que l'air extérieur. Où le soleil chaufferait notre peau pour nous sécher.

Mais la vie ne se passe que rarement comme nous l'avons prévu.

Emmett et moi, sommes devenus mari et femme le 10 mars 2003.

Notre vie a pris un tournant étrange. Nous étions dans notre bulle de bonheur, et le commandant d'infanterie a violemment brisé celle-ci le 15 mars.

Notre vie allait changer du tout au tout le 19 mars à midi. La guerre d'Irak allait éclater.

Il nous restait exactement quatre jours de bonheur, avant que la chance ou la malchance ne s'en mêle.

Emmett allait partir, me laisser ici pour aller maintenir l'ordre là-bas. Il irait faire la guerre, risquer sa vie.

Je savais avant même de l'épouser que l'armée était toute sa vie, qu'un jour ou l'autre il partirait au front.

Alors, j'ai fait comme si ce n'était rien, comme si j'étais certaine au fond de moi qu'il reviendrait. Mais c'était faux, bien sûr. Tandis qu'il dormait avec moi contre lui, j'ai ravalé mes larmes aussi fort que j'ai pu pendant les jours qu'il nous restait, voulant me montrer forte pour Emmett, pour qu'il ne s'inquiète pas une fois parti.

A cet instant, je détestais l'armée. Elle me volait mon mari, l'emmenait loin de moi. Elle me volait une partie de moi-même sans que je ne puisse rien n'y faire.

J'allais être seule, j'allais me réveiller seule, me coucher seule. Vivre ma vie entière toute seule.

Sans sa présence, son rire communicatif, ses vêtements partout au sol, son bazar dans le garage… Sans son amour au quotidien.

Deux jours avant son départ, lui et moi avons commencé à faire son sac et là, encore une fois, j'ai ravalé mes larmes. La boule dans ma gorge était perpétuellement là, j'avais sans cesse le cœur au bord des lèvres. Mais j'ai tenu bon. Jamais je n'ai pleuré.

Je m'étais convaincue que si jamais je pleurais, si je craquais… quelque chose d'horrible allait m'arriver. Allait nous arriver.

Alors, même quand j'ai entassé autant de tee-shirts que possible dans un coin de son immense sac, que je l'ai regardé cirer encore et encore ses rangers, je n'ai pas craqué.

J'avais une peur bleue de ce qui allait se passer, d'être seule. Mais je ne voulais pas en parler.

J'ai ignoré Isabella et Alice pendant quatre jours tandis qu'elles se préparaient aussi au départ de leurs hommes. Nous allions être trois. Mais j'avais peur. C'était comme si on absorbait tout l'air autour de moi.

Il fallait que je craque. Je savais que j'allais le faire.


	3. Chapter 3

**HELLO A TOUTES**

**On se retrouve ici pour un nouveau chapitre.**

**Je remercie chaque personne qui a prit le temps de poster une review.**

Chapitre DEUX

**« La ****peur****... Une ****arme ****primitive**** mais ****efficace****. »**

**de ****Pauline Michel**

Le dix-neuf mars est arrivé trop vite. Bien trop vite. Je n'avais pas dormi depuis trois jours. J'avais voulu garder les yeux ouverts aussi longtemps que possible pour ne pas manquer une seule seconde avec lui.

J'avais conscience et même pleinement que c'était peut-être la dernière fois que je le voyais.

J'avais besoin de le toucher, encore et encore. Comme si le faire allait imprégner chaque courbe, chaque détail de son corps, de son visage dans mon esprit.

Lorsqu'il a ouvert les yeux ce matin-là, la peur me rongeait si fort que le souffle m'a manqué. Il ne nous restait que peu de temps avant son départ. J'allais le perdre, il allait partir, me laisser seule ici.

Il m'a serrée dans ses bras pendant plus d'une heure, a refusé de me quitter durant sa douche.

''Je vais te faire l'amour Rosalie. Je vais faire tout ce que je peux pour que tu te souviennes de ça. De moi, de nous. De tout l'amour que je te porte. Parce que je sais que c'est dur, je sais que tu as peur. Parce que moi aussi j'ai peur. Mais ça va aller, bébé. Nous deux, tout ça.''

Il m'a serrée très fort, m'a embrassée comme si sa vie en dépendait. A caressé mon corps, a marqué ma peau à plusieurs endroits, comme s'il voulait être sûr avant de partir, que je n'oublierais pas à qui j'appartenais.

Il m'a ensuite soulevée, m'a allongée à même le sol de la salle de bain, incapable d'aller plus loin, et a pris possession de mon corps, encore et encore. Il m'a répété inlassablement à quel point il m'aimait. Que rien ni personne ne nous séparerait jamais. Pas même cette foutue guerre.

Ensuite, il m'a de nouveau lavée, a frotté tendrement chaque parcelle de ma peau avec une attention particulière, et c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai lâché prise. J'ai commencé à pleurer de manière incontrôlable.

Il m'a aidée à m'habiller, comme si il était complètement incapable de s'éloigner de moi, de ne pas toucher mon corps.

On a tenté de prendre un petit déjeuner, mais j'ai été incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit. Mais je l'ai forcé à manger autant que possible, ne sachant que trop bien que les repas qu'il allait avoir pour les mois à venir risquaient de ne pas être vraiment top.

Et finalement, l'heure du départ est arrivée, bien trop vite.

Nous avons décidé de partir avec Jasper, Alice, Edward et Bella dans la même voiture. Bella avait des cernes violacés sous les yeux, tellement marqués qu'il n'y avait pas le moindre doute qu'elle non plus n'avait pas dormi depuis des jours.

Alice, elle, était en position fœtale sur le siège arrière et Jasper la berçait doucement. Je suis montée à mon tour dans la voiture et directement Emmett m'a prise contre lui.

Même si c'est égoïste, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me sentir soulagée par le fait de ne pas être la seule à être dans un piteux état. L'aéroport n'était qu'à une dizaine de kilomètres de la base et je savais que le trajet ne serait pas long. Que les adieux allaient avoir lieu dans à peine quelques minutes.

« Ça va aller, je te jure bébé. On s'aime et c'est tout ce qui compte. Tu ne seras pas seule, » m'a-t-il dit. « Alice et Bella seront là, avec toi. »

J'ai jeté un simple coup d'œil autour de moi, cherchant Alice et Bella des yeux, et j'ai craint pendant quelques minutes que ce soit plus moi qui les épaule toutes les deux que l'inverse.

« Je vais penser à toi tout le temps. Je ne t'oublierai pas, ok ? Je veux que tu te le dises tous les jours. Ou dès que ça ne va pas. Je vais t'appeler à chaque fois que je le pourrai. Je t'aime. Tu es ma femme. »

J'ai hoché la tête, tentant de calmer ma respiration alors que l'aéroport se dessinait à l'horizon.

« On va se quitter mon cœur, mais je reviendrai vite. Je te le promets, » m'a-t-il dit tout en tendant sa valise au contrôleur.

Il tenait ma main fermement dans la sienne. Il ne restait pas longtemps avant le décollage de son avion et j'essayais de me préparer pour le laisser partir. Mais jamais je n'aurais réussi. Je l'aimais bien trop pour cela. Je savais que les jours qui allaient me séparer de lui allaient être longs, voire très longs. Que la peur ne me quitterait jamais.

« Bébé, s'il te plaît. Ne repleure pas. Je t'en prie, » m'a-t-il dit tout en essuyant mes larmes.

Je n'avais même pas réalisé que je pleurais. Est-ce que mes larmes se tariraient un jour ? Est-ce que le manque que je ressentais déjà allait s'estomper doucement, peu à peu ? J'étais certaine que non.

J'ai ancré mon regard dans le sien et la peur que j'y ai trouvée m'a terrifiée. Si lui avait peur… qu'allait-il advenir de moi ? L'air a recommencé à me manquer. Si bien que je l'ai embrassé plusieurs fois, le serrant contre mon cœur.

« Je t'aime Emmett, tu le sais pas vrai ? » Ai-je dit la voix étouffée.

Il a caressé mes cheveux inlassablement, sa tête plongée dans mon cou. Tout à coup, j'ai réalisé qu'il pleurait lui aussi, lorsque certaines de ses larmes se sont échouées contre ma peau.

« Je t'aime aussi ma Rose, » a-t-il murmuré.

Un sanglot déchirant a franchi la barrière de ses lèvres et je n'ai pu que m'aggripper à lui comme une naufragée à son radeau. Emmett avait toujours été mon héros.

« Promets-moi que tout ira bien, » l'ai-je imploré.

J'ai ramené de force son visage face au mien et tenté désespérément d'effacer ses larmes alors que les miennes dévalaient encore et encore mes joues.

« Je… » Ai-je commencé. « Tu as interdiction de mourir. Tu vas revenir bientôt. On aura des enfants et on va la gagner cette guerre. De toute façon, tu n'as pas le choix Emmy. Tu es mon mari et dans notre couple, tout le monde sait que c'est moi qui porte la culotte, n'est-ce pas ? » Ai-je tenté.

Ma voix n'était qu'un mélange de sons étranges. L'humour avait toujours été son truc. Il avait toujours tenté une ou deux blagues lorsque les choses tournaient mal.

Il a caressé ma joue encore et encore et hoché la tête en signe d'approbation. Son avion a été annoncé et j'ai essayé de me montrer forte. J'ai posé une dernière fois mes lèvres contre les siennes, essayant de graver pour toujours leur goût dans ma mémoire.

« Je vais revenir, bébé. C'est promis. Je t'aime putain. Rien ni personne ne nous séparera jamais, » a-t-il dit de manière résolue.

Et il est parti ainsi, se retournant à plusieurs reprises jusqu'à qu'il ne puisse plus du tout me voir. Mes jambes tremblaient si fort que j'ai cru m'effondrer plusieurs fois.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour à toutes.**

**Tout d'abord, je voudrais remercier chacune d'entre vous si vous avez lu ''moi timide, peut être pas'' parce que je dois dire que vous lui avez réservé un accueil incroyable. Si certaine passe ici, sachez que oui, j'ai l'intention d'écrire le point de vue d'Alice et Jasper. **

**Pour celle que ne l'on pas lu et qui m'ont laissé des reviews sur cette fiction ici présente je tiens à vous remercier énormément. Je voulais aussi vous dire que j'ai été surprise d'apprendre que certaines d'entre vous on même pleurées en lisant le dernier chapitre... Sachez que cette histoire n'est pas sous le sigle ''Drama'' parce qu'il n'y aura pas que cela mais qu'elle aurait pu... **

**Je tiens à remercier tout particulièrement Erika Shoval pour ses reviews qui m'ont énormément touchées.**

**Et puis comme toujours un merci tout spécial à mon amie Milk40, pour sa correction et tout le reste ! *Hugs***

**Chapitre TROIS**

**Pov de Rosalie**

**« Les peines qu'éprouvent nos amis nous affectent davantage que celles que nous éprouvons. »**

_(Philippe Soupault)_

Je ne sais pas exactement quand, mais mes jambes ont lâché et c'est Bella qui m'a rattrapée pour que je ne me fasse pas mal en tombant au sol. Alice est arrivée tout de suite et s'est installée à son tour au sol. Nous pleurions toutes autant les unes que les autres.

« Ils sont partis… Ca y est, » a murmuré Alice.

J'hoquetais alors qu'Isabella me caressait les cheveux dans un mouvement apaisant. Nous somme restées là pendant plusieurs minutes, peut-être même des heures, je ne sais plus.

« Ils vont revenir, pas vrai ? » Ai-je demandé, incertaine.

Nous n'étions pas les seules à être dévastées. Certaines femmes étaient même avec leurs enfants et je me suis imaginée pendant quelques secondes ce que ma vie serait en tant que mère ''célibataire'' attendant son mari.

Alice et Bella m'ont serré contre elles. Puis nous nous sommes redressées, avons effacé nos larmes et nous sommes dirigées vers la voiture qui nous attendait. J'ai décidé de prendre le volant, m'en sentant capable.

Le trajet du retour m'a paru extrêmement long. J'entendais Bella renifler de manière peu élégante et Alice quant à elle avait le regard rivé vers l'extérieur.

**O(O(O(_)O)O)O**

Je me suis rapidement garée devant chez Alice et j'ai attendu qu'elle trouve la force de sortir.

« Je ne peux pas, » a-t-elle murmuré.

Je la comprenais. Je n'étais pas sûre d'être capable de supporter cette grande maison bien trop vide sans Emmett…

« Et si on restait ensemble ? Je veux dire… Pour quelques jours au moins… » A dit Bella d'une voix à peine audible.

Je me suis laissée tomber contre le siège de la voiture et j'ai attendu. Je savais qu'Alice serait partante elle aussi.

« Oh, lutin. Va chercher tes affaires tu veux ? On va toutes aller chez moi puisque j'ai le plus grand nombre de chambres. On ne se quitte pas. »

« Je pense que c'est mieux, effectivement. Je reviens, » m'a-t-elle répondu.

Elle s'est rapidement engouffrée chez elle alors que je déposais Bella à son tour pour qu'elle récupère elle aussi ses affaires.

Finalement, une heure plus tard, nous étions toutes les trois installées dans des plaids chauds avec d'énormes pots de glace au chocolat.

À pleurer, encore et encore.

« Si on mange de la glace à chaque fois que ça ne va pas, nous serons obèses lorsqu'ils vont revenir vous savez ? » Ai-je dit d'une voix chevrotante.

Elles ont ri malgré leurs larmes.

« Ça va aller, on est ensemble toutes les trois, » a répondu Bella, essayant visiblement de s'en convaincre.

Nous sommes restées assises là, à zapper sur des chaînes passant toujours les mêmes programmes, à pleurer par à-coups et à attendre que les douze heures de vol passent. Nous savions qu'une fois que ce serait fait, ils seraient officiellement partis… Que nous ne les reverrions peut-être pas.

Alice a fini par s'endormir comme une masse dans mes bras alors que Bella, elle, a juste reposé sa tête sur mon épaule. Il restait encore pas mal d'heures avant qu'ils y soient vraiment, mais je savais que c'était la même chose. Que quoi qu'il arrive, tout était fait. Que la peur que je ressentais déjà ne partirait pas comme cela.

Vers seize heure, j'ai réveillé Alice et Isabella qui avait fini par s'endormir et je leur ai proposé de manger un morceau.

Autour d'un plat de pâtes, j'ai osé proposer :

« Je pense qu'il vaut mieux aller faire un tour ensuite, je ne sais pas. Faire quelques courses pour les jours à venir… »

« Et s'ils appellent ? » A demandé Alice.

C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai vraiment pris conscience de la situation. En plus de toujours ressentir une peur incontrôlable de ne pas savoir s'ils étaient en vie ou non, nous resterions tels des zombies accrochés à nos téléphones.

« Ils n'appelleront pas ce soir. Edward me l'a dit. » Bella semblait catégorique.

Je devais probablement afficher le même air déçu qu'Alice mais je comprenais. Emmett m'avait dit que tous les contacts que nous aurions seraient contrôlés. C'était une question de sécurité.

L'appétit coupé, j'ai balancé le contenu de mon assiette à la poubelle et j'ai fixé mon regard sur Alice. Elle semblait dépitée à un point inimaginable.

« Alice, est-ce que ça va, chérie ? » Ai-je demandé doucement en m'approchant d'elle.

Ses yeux d'habitude si joyeux étaient pleins de larmes. Tout à coup, elle est tombée à même le sol.

« Putain, Alice ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous, là ? » Me suis-je écrié en tentant de la relever.

Elle était effondrée au sol, en position fœtale, et pleurait sans relâche.

« Bella, donne-moi de l'eau s'il te plaît, » ai-je crié.

Nul doute que ce qu'Alice était en train de faire s'apparentait de très près à une violente crise d'angoisse.

Le souffle est rapidement venu à lui manquer et je n'ai pu m'empêcher de la secouer plusieurs fois.

« Alice, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Ai-je dit, tentant de nous calmer.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, son corps s'est détendu légèrement et son souffle a repris un rythme presque normal.

« Je ne peux pas faire ça, je veux qu'il revienne. J'ai besoin que Jasper revienne. »

« Ma puce, je le sais. Nous voulons toutes qu'ils reviennent… » A débuté Bella.

« Non, tu ne sais pas. Je n'ai jamais été séparée de Jazz tu m'entends ? JAMAIS. Et là, là il va mourir là-bas et je ne serai pas là, je ne serai pas avec lui. Il va me quitter et je ne serai pas là. »

Elle a recommencé à s'agiter et j'ai rapidement pris conscience que la seule solution qui s'offrait à moi était de la gifler.

Ma main a violemment heurté sa joue et je m'en suis tout de suite voulu, mais elle a rapidement repris ses esprits.

« Il ne va pas mourir, ALICE ! ILS VONT REVENIR OKAY ?! » A crié Bella.

J'ai attrapé Alice et l'ai fait s'asseoir sur un tabouret. Je me suis installée entre les deux et j'ai hurlé.

« Je ne veux plus en entendre une seule. On a toutes peur. On est toute terrifiées à l'idée qu'ils meurent. A l'idée qu'ils ne rentrent pas chez nous. Mais si on commence à s'en mettre plein les dents sans se soutenir, croyez-moi nous n'irons pas loin. Les onze mois qui nous attendent vont être extrêmement difficiles. Ils comptent sur nous, ils vont avoir peur eux aussi, ils vont avoir besoin d'entendre que tout va bien ici, pas que nous ne nous parlons plus. Et nous avons besoin d'être ensemble pour arriver à tenir. Alors s'il vous plaît, calmez-vous. »

Elles m'ont regardée comme deux enfants qu'on punit de dessert et finalement, elles m'ont serrée dans leurs bras en s'excusant l'une envers l'autre et envers moi. Je savais que ce genre de choses allait arriver, mais certainement pas aussi vite.


	5. Chapter 5

**BONJOUR A TOUTES,**

**Je ne m'éternise pas, je suis désolée pour le retard, j'update encore une fois en fin de semaine du coup.**

**Merci pour vos reviews. A très bientôt :)**

**Chapitre QUATRE**

**« Un ****amour**** sans ****lettre**** d'****amour**** ça ne se ****peut**** pas... »**

**de ****Jean-Marie Poupart**

Extrait du Que le diable emporte le titre

_Mon amour,_

_Tu viens seulement de t'endormir et pourtant Dieu seul sait que tu as lutté pour ne pas sombrer. Je sais que tu as peur, même si tu ne me le dis pas. J'ai peur aussi. Je pense que si ce n'était pas le cas, c'est que les choses ne sont pas normales. J'ai peur d'être sans toi, loin de toi. Que lorsque tu seras seule, tu te sentes si mal que la seule solution pour que la douleur passe soit que nous nous quittions. Je sais que je ne devrais pas penser à ce genre de choses mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. J'ai essayé de me dire que je devrais te quitter, que la vie que je t'offre est loin d'être celle que tu mérites. Et que si je ne peux pas te rendre heureuse, alors, un autre, mieux que moi, pourra sans doute le faire. _

_Mais je suis égoïste et je t'aime trop pour ne serait-ce qu'imaginer ne plus t'avoir pour moi. Ne plus t'avoir dans ma vie me fait encore plus peur que d'aller faire cette guerre. _

_Il ne reste pas beaucoup de temps avant que je doive te quitter et déjà j'appréhende ce moment. Je ne sais pas si je vais être capable de supporter tes larmes. Tu es l'amour de ma vie, et savoir que mon départ va te faire souffrir, te fait déjà souffrir, me rend dingue._

_Je sais que tu as peur que je ne revienne pas, parce que j'ai peur aussi. Et que c'est normal d'avoir peur. _

_Mais je vais revenir mon ange, je te le promets. Parce que nous commençons seulement à réaliser les projets que nous avons ensemble. Qu'il reste encore tellement de choses que je veux réaliser avec toi qu'il m'est impossible de ne pas revenir._

_Je sais que tout cela va être dur, pour toi, pour moi, pour nous._

_Mais je vais m'accrocher et tu vas t'accrocher également. Parce que notre destin c'est d'être ensemble. Parce que tu es ma vie, Rosalie. Tu es mon avenir._

_Lorsque tout cela sera terminé, nous aurons des enfants, nous réaliserons tout ce que nous voulons._

_Il nous faudra juste un peu de patience. _

_N'oublie jamais que l'amour que nous nous portons est incassable._

_Que rien, ni personne, ne nous séparera jamais. _

_Je t'aime pour toujours Rosalie Cullen. __Ne l'oublie jamais._


	6. Chapter 6

**BONSOIR A TOUTES.**

**Je passe ici ce soir pour vous postez un chapitre mais attention : CELA VEUT DIRE QUE VOUS N'EN AUREZ PAS D'AUTRE AVANT LUNDI 8 JUILLET !**

**Je m'explique : Je pars deux mois, au soleil, à la plage... Enfin, je pars travailler surtout ! '- Alors, je n'aurais pas de connexion internet mais... PAS DE PANIQUE !**

**Vue que je suis adorable (vous remarquerez que je ne suis pas du tout narcissique ! HAHA) donc je reste sérieuse deux secondes... Pardon. Alors vue que je suis adorable, j'ai demandé à Bellatrix de vous poster les chapitres à ma place vu qu'ils sont déjà écrits ! **

**Et devinez quoi ? elle a acceptée ! **

**Alors voilà, chaque lundi vous aurez droit à un chapitre. La je poste celui ci exceptionnellement aujourd'hui afin de partager cette petite note avec vous et de publier moi même une dernière fois avant septembre ! **

**Je laisse Bellatrix vous donnez de mes nouvelles dans les notes de chapitres au début :)**

**A très bientôt les filles, profiter du soleil (si si, je vous jure on en aura) bronzés bien, reposez vous ! Je vous veux en pleine forme à mon retour ! Et je veux des reviews à lire pendant mes toutes petites pauses !**

**Je vous embrasses !**

Chapitre CINQ

**« La ****solitude****, c'est ****pire**** quand on est ****seul****. »**

**de ****Gilles Veber****  
**

Les deux premières nuits, Alice, Isabella et moi avons dormi ensemble, toutes les trois entassées dans mon lit où l'odeur d'Emmett était imprégnée.

Chacune à notre tour, nous nous sommes endormies dans un sommeil entrecoupé de sursauts, d'angoisse sans nom, de cauchemars. Et chacune à notre tour nous en sommes venues à la conclusion que dormir ne nous servait à rien et que ne pas dormir nous apporterait plus de sérénité.

J'ai essayé à plusieurs reprises de reprendre un train de vie normal, de faire comme si tout allait bien, et finalement, je suis tombée sur la lettre d'Emmett.

Je l'ai trouvée deux jours plus tard, alors qu'Alice et Isabella venaient juste de partir.

J'ai pleuré, bien sûr. Pendant des heures. Et puis je me suis endormie profondément et j'ai dormi deux jours entiers.

J'ai eu peur qu'Emmett m'ait téléphoné pendant ma période de sommeil, mais finalement, j'ai compris que les appels seraient rares mais que je pourrais toujours lui envoyer des lettres.

Le jeudi, j'ai dû retourner travailler. L'hôpital ne m'avait vraiment pas manqué mais les mamans sur le point d'accoucher avaient besoin de moi.

La journée a été extrêmement longue, et la nuit qui m'attendait le serait aussi. J'ai aidé lors d'un accouchement jumelé, pour une césarienne pour un petit garçon, et là je profitais de l'attente lors de la dilatation de ma prochaine patiente. Il ne lui restait plus que deux centimètres et nous pourrions lui faire la péridurale.

J'expliquais au médecin de garde qu'elle pourrait appeler l'anesthésiste de garde pour qu'il vienne prendre la relève dans un peu moins d'une heure lorsqu'on m'a apporté mon plateau repas.

J'étais installée dans la salle de repos, attendant que mon plat se réchauffe, lorsque mon téléphone s'est mis à vibrer dans ma poche.

Un nouveau sms : Alice. J'ai appuyé rapidement sur la touche ouvrir alors que le ''Ding'' familier du micro-onde retentissait dans la pièce.

_« Pas le moral. »_

Je n'allais certainement pas lui dire que moi non plus je ne l'avais pas. Elle avait besoin de moi et je me devais d'être une bonne amie et de la soutenir.

_« Allez 'Lice, c'est bientôt le week-end. Ils vont avoir le droit de nous téléphoner. »_

A vrai dire, je n'avais jamais été aussi pressée d'être dimanche. J'avais prévu depuis des mois déjà qu'Isabella, Alice et moi passerions tous nos dimanches ensemble chez Esmé et Carlisle. Après tout nous serions les premières personnes que leurs fils appelleraient alors je trouvais cela normal de leurs faire partager le peu de moment que je possédais avec Emmett avec eux.

Alice et Bella ont vite partagé mon point de vue, et très vite nous nous sommes toutes mises d'accord sur le fait que chaque samedi soir nous nous retrouverions ''à la maison'' comme nous l'appelions et que nous y passerions chaque week-end.

J'appréhendais en même temps ce jour. Parce que si pour une raison ou pour une autre,Emmett n'appelait pas, cela voudrait dire qu'il avait pu lui arriver quelque chose.

Ils allaient bien et ils allaient nous appeler. Nous serions rassurées et nous nous remettrions à vivre, à respirer à peine aurions-nous raccroché. Nous le savions. Nous le ferions.

En fait, si l'un d'eux n'appelait pas, cela voulait dire qu'il y avait un risque que… Non, je ne voulais pas penser à ce genre de chose.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que j'allais rentrer chez moi, le bébé de ma patiente a enfin décidé de faire son apparition. Du coup, je suis rentrée chez moi bien plus tard que prévu et finalement, la journée de vendredi était bien avancée lorsque je suis enfin arrivée à la maison.

J'ai pris une douche, dormi deux heures et ensuite j'ai commencé à préparer quelques affaires pour partir chez mes beaux-parents.

J'avais commencé à avoir quelques manies plutôt bizarres. D'abord, lorsque j'arrivais chez moi la nuit, je passais tout juste la main à l'intérieur et allumais la lumière avant d'ouvrir la porte en grand. Je vérifiais à plusieurs reprises que la porte était fermée à clé, et j'avais pris l'habitude de garder la batte de baseball d'Emmett à portée de main lorsque je dormais.

Je ne me sentais plus en sécurité, si bien que j'ai commencé à faire peur à Bella et Alice et que du coup, nous avons toutes pris l'habitude de nous envoyer un sms pour nous dire ou nous étions afin qu'il ne nous arrive rien, ou que, du moins, quelqu'un soit prévenu.

J'avais aussi pris l'habitude de fermer chaque porte à clé derrière moi. Je savais que mon comportement était excessif et qu'il allait falloir que j'en parle à Carlisle afin qu'il m'aide à gérer mon anxiété.

Vers 17h, j'ai fermé mes volets pour le week-end, enfilé une tenue confortable pour la route et attendu patiemment l'arrivée des filles.

Nous nous étions toutes mises d'accord que nous allions faire un roulement chaque semaine pour économiser les frais d'essence puisque nous avions tout de même une heure et demie de route pour arriver jusqu'à chez nos beaux-parents.

La sonnette a retenti. J'ai attrapé mes clés de voiture, mon sac, et j'ai ouvert rapidement la porte après avoir jeté un coup d'œil par le judas de la porte.

Je suis sortie rapidement et j'ai refermé la porte derrière moi tout en saluant Alice.

« Ou est Bella ? »

« Je me suis dis que puisque la maison est sur notre chemin, nous pourrions simplement aller la chercher. Comme ça cela lui évite de faire des détours inutiles, » m'expliqua-t-elle.

J'ai hoché la tête et ouvert rapidement le coffre de la voiture afin que nous placions nos sacs à l'intérieur du véhicule. Je me suis insurgé devant le nombre de valises qu'elle emmenait avec elle.

« Alice, tu déménages ? »

« Non, mais je me suis dit que je pouvais bien laisser des affaires là-bas puisque nous irions chaque week-end. Comme ça, ça m'évite de devoir prendre un sac à chaque fois que nous irons. » J'ai opiné et je suis montée dans la voiture.

Lorsque nous sommes arrivées devant la maison d'Edward et Bella, celle-ci nous attendait déjà devant la porte.

Alice et moi sommes descendues rapidement pour l'aider à mettre ses valises dans le coffre à son tour. Puis nous avons pris la route en échangeant quelques banalités.

La journée passerait vite, puis celle de demain n'avancerait pas assez vite jusqu'à ce que nos téléphones sonnent.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre SIX

"l'amour donné un jour, c'est pour toujours qu'il est donné."

Christian Bobin

_Amour,_

_Une semaine vient de s'écouler et déjà, je n'en peux plus. Au début, la solitude n'était que peu présente, comme si je m'attendais à tout bout de champ à te voir passer la porte comme si de rien était… Et puis finalement, je suis toujours déçue. _

_Les draps ne sentent plus ton odeur, j'ai peur de ne plus m'en souvenir. Alors lorsque la peur me reprend, je me dirige vers l'armoire et je sors un tee-shirt et l'enfile. Bien sûr, j'ai l'air ridicule mais je m'en moque. J'emmène ce morceau de toi partout avec moi. _

_Cela ne fait qu'une semaine…_

_C'est le premier week-end ou nous sommes chez Carlisle et Esmé. Alice et Isabella sont venues me rejoindre dans la nuit et nous avons parlé des heures durant._

_Vous nous manquez, un peu plus chaque jour mais nous sommes fortes._

_Il est tout juste cinq heurse du matin et nous sommes toutes les trois penchées sur la table de la cuisine à user le papier à lettre de ton père pour vous écrire ces lettres, nous avons décidé de le faire tous les week-ends en plus de vos appels._

_Nous sommes toutes aux aguets, prêtes à sauter sur nos téléphones comme des ados accros qui attendent le sms de leurs petits amis… rappelle-moi de ne plus jamais être sarcastique à ce sujet, d'accord ?_

_Tu me manques Emmett, tellement. Moi qui me plaignais si souvent de ne pas avoir de place dans le lit, je le trouve bien trop grand à présent. Et trop froid. _

_Mais ça va aller, je te l'ai dit, amour. Nous sommes fortes._

_Je t'aime mon amour. Tu me manques encore plus à présent mais seulement quelques heures ne me séparent de ton appel. _

_Ta Rosalie _


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello les filles ! **

**Navrée pour le retard, le boulot, la chaleur, mon anniversaire. Je passe les détails.**

**Sinon, j'ai vu qu'il y avait une baisse de reviews sur le chapitre précédent...**

**N'hésitez pas à me le dire si l'histoire ne vous plais pas, j'arrêterais de publier. **

**A bientôt.**

**CHAPITRE SEPT**

**Point de vue de Rosalie**

Finalement, le samedi matin, les filles et moi nous sommes levées aux aurores et nous sommes entassées autour de la table de la cuisine pour écrire des lettres.

Parce que nous avions décidé d'écrire des lettres pour les garçons chaque dimanche.

Lorsqu'Esmé s'est levée, quelques heures plus tard, elle n'a posé aucune question quant à notre présence au milieu de sa cuisine, visiblement debout depuis très longtemps. Nous n'avons pas osé lui dire que nous n'avions pas dormi du tout. Nous craignions qu'elle pense être une mauvaise hôtesse, alors que pas du tout.

La matinée allait traîner en longueur et nous le savions. Nos téléphones étaient posés sur la table, au centre. Nous vérifiions toutes les deux minutes si l'un d'entre eux ne s'était pas éteint.

Après avoir cacheté les enveloppes et les avoir confiées à Carlisle qui s'est empressé de les poster, nous nous sommes retrouvées toutes les trois sans aucune occupation, ce qui n'était pas du tout une bonne chose.

Esmé nous a alors proposé de l'aider à la cuisine, ce que nous nous sommes empressées d'accepter. Bien sûr.

Je me suis donc retrouvée de corvée de pommes de terre, Alice de carottes et Isabella de dénoyautage de cerises.

Cela nous a maintenues occupées quelques temps, mais pas assez. Alors nous nous sommes ensuite retrouvées dans le salon à tenter de convaincre Carlisle de nous parler de ses patients à l'hôpital, mais ce fut peine perdue.

Il s'est décidé à allumer la télévision après que nous ayons bougonné comme des enfants capricieuses. Soudain notre attention a été attirée sur la chaîne d'informations continues, lorsque la présentatrice siliconée a annoncé une série de cambriolages sur la base militaire où nous vivions.

L'annonce disait qu'une dizaine de jeunes d'on ne savait trop où avaient réussi à entrer dans la base et à pénétrer à l'intérieur de trois maisons. Nous nous sommes toutes tendues face à cette nouvelle.

Qu'y avait-il de plus sûr qu'une base militaire, foutue merde ?

Finalement, à peine quelques minutes après ça, Esmé est venue nous chercher pour que nous nous installions à table pour le repas. Ce que nous nous sommes toutes empressées de faire tant l'odeur était alléchante.

Esmé était comme une seconde maman pour nous. Elle avait pris soin de nous dès que ses fils nous avaient présentées, nous acceptant immédiatement dans la famille. Depuis, elle veillait toujours sur nous.

Elle nous traitait toujours comme si nous étions ses propres enfants.

Après le repas, alors que les filles et moi étions en train de faire une partie de poker mouvementée, le téléphone d'Alice a sonné sur la table.

Cependant, elle ne s'est pas précipitée dessus comme nous l'aurions imaginé. Au contraire, elle est restée inerte, n'osant visiblement pas décrocher.

Au bout de plusieurs secondes, voyant qu'elle n'allait visiblement pas décrocher, Bella lui a hurlé dessus.

« Bordel, ALICE ! DECCROCHE ! » A-t-elle crié tout en lui lançant son téléphone.

Elle a alors décroché, mais n'a pas parlé. Elle est restée stoïque, le souffle coupé.

Jusqu'à ce que Jasper lui parle.

« Alice ? Chérie ? Je vais bien, mon cœur. Je suis vivant. » Cette phrase a au moins eu le don de la faire sortir de sa transe.

« Jasper… »

« Je suis là chérie, je suis là. Je t'écoute. Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

« Oui, je…oui. »

« Est-ce que tout le monde est là ? »

« Oui, » chuchota-t-elle.

Jamais nous n'avions vue Alice aussi silencieuse, aussi soucieuse. Alors seulement à ce moment-là ai-je réalisé que celle d'entre nous qui souffrait le plus de toute cette situation n'était pas celle que nous pensions. Ça n'était pas Isabella, Esmé, Carlisle ou moi. Non.

C'était Alice. Alice, la petite chose pétillante mais si fragile. Alice, qu'un rien aurait pu briser si facilement.

Alice, perdue sans son Jasper. Son repère.

Ils ont parlé quelques minutes, trois exactement. Le temps autorisé, puis elle a raccroché mais n'a pas pleuré. Pas une seule larme n'a coulé.

Lâchement, j'ai commencé à ressentir de la jalousie. Elle avait eu l'appel que nous attendions toutes, elle, en premier.

Mais finalement, j'ai pris peur. Parce que sa réaction n'a pas été celle à laquelle je m'attendais. Elle est devenue stoïque. N'a plus prononcé un seul mot. Même lorsque nous lui avons demandé de quoi elle et Jasper avaient parlé.

Nous avons commencé à nous inquiéter, jusqu'à ce que ce soit mon tour. Mon téléphone a sonné. Contrairement à elle, j'ai littéralement sauté dessus, manquant d'appuyer sur le mauvais bouton dans ma précipitation.

« Allô ? »

« Bébé… » A alors soupiré Emmett à l'autre bout du fil, soulagé.

Je n'ai pu retenir un sourire idiot de prendre possession de mon visage.

« Tu as l'air soulagé, » ai-je dit.

« J'ai eu peur que tu ne répondes pas. »

« Bien sûr que si, je n'allais pas manquer ton appel. Dis-moi, sais-tu ce que Jazz a dit à Lutin ? »

« Il lui a dit qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir l'appeler dimanche prochain… Nous partons, il y a eu un fourgon piégé près de la capitale. Alors, nous devons protéger les civils… Je suis désolé bébé. »

Mon souffle s'est littéralement coupé. C'était comme si pendant quelques secondes, j'avais oublié pourquoi il était là-bas, au front avec un AK-47 accroché au bras.

« Tu y resteras longtemps ? Edward va avec vous ? »

« Nous sommes dix à partir, les gars partent avec nous. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous y resterons. C'est le bordel par là-bas, il y a eu plus de vingt blessés et trois morts… C'est mon boulot, il faut que je protège ces gens. »

« Je sais… »

« Bébé, j'ai entendu parlé d'une histoire de cambriolage par chez nous. »

« Déjà ? Les nouvelles vont vite ! » Ai-je ris.

Lui n'a pas ri du tout, bien au contraire.

« Ne ris pas, tu veux ? Les gars et moi voulons que toi et les filles restiez ensemble dans la même maison pendant quelques temps. C'est mieux. »

« Mais et… »

« Pas de mais, bébé, je suis à la guerre mais ça ne t'empêche pas de faire ce que je veux ! » A-t-il ri, cette fois-ci.

Moi, j'ai bougonné pendant un moment, alors qu'à côté de moi le téléphone de Bella sonnait à son tour. Emmett a dû raccrocher mais il ne l'a pas fait tant que je ne lui ai pas promis de rester avec les filles toute la semaine. J'ai ensuite tendu l'oreille pour entendre la conversation de Bella. Je me doutais qu'elle serait retournée par la nouvelle…

« Edward ! »

« Hey, amour. Comment va ? Vous êtes chez papa et maman? »

« Oui, nous y sommes. C'est à toi que je dois demander si ça va. »

« Nous sommes ensemble, pas de blessés pour le moment. Alors je suppose que ça va. Nous partons dimanche, » A-t-il dit très vite.

Il a alors expliqué la situation très vite, ne laissant pas une seule fois Bella en placer une. Sûrement pour éviter de l'entendre pleurer. Il la connaissait bien, sa Bella.

Après qu'il ait ordonné, de la part de tout le monde a-t-il dit, de dire bonjour à leurs parents, il a raccroché.

Nous nous sommes ensuite laissées tomber sur le canapé, toutes les trois collées ensemble et Esmé nous a apporté des chocolats chauds avec des marshmallows dedans.

C'est dépitées et au bord des larmes qu'ensuite nous avons repris la route pour rentrer à la maison.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello les filles. **

**Tout vas bien?**

**Merci pour les reviews au chapitre précédent.**

**Chapitre HUIT**

**Point de vue d'Alice**

L'annonce de Jasper m'a envoyée au fond du trou, littéralement. Cela ne faisait qu'une semaine qu'ils étaient partis… Je n'ai même pas pu profiter du soulagement de l'entendre que déjà, il m'achevait en m'annonçant leur départ. A tous.

Je suis alors restée sans voix, même lorsqu'il m'a dit 'je t'aime.' Je savais qu'il ne m'en voudrait pas. Qu'il comprendrait que la peur avait pris le dessus et qu'alors, elle m'avait tellement paralysée que je n'avais rien pu dire.

Les filles ont alors tenté de me faire parler, de me faire expliquer mon état. Mais rien n'y a fait. Il m'a fallu le temps de digérer cette nouvelle, de contrôler ma peur. De ne plus la laisser me submerger ainsi.

Puis Rosalie l'a appris aussi, a soupiré, luttant contre ses larmes alors qu'elle achevait sa conversation avec l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Finalement, trois minutes c'est court, très court. J'ai toujours eu l'habitude des longues conversations avec Jazz.

Je me suis alors souvenu de nos nombreuses nuits de discussions passionnées. Nous avions toujours des choses à nous dire, nous n'étions jamais à court de sujet.

Après six minutes, elles se sont assises à côté de moi et n'ont plus parlé non plus. Je savais que nous devions reprendre le dessus sur nos émotions. Mais rien n'était plus dur que cela.

Nous avions choisi cette vie, nous le savions. Ils étaient faits pour cela, pour sauver les gens, notre pays.

Mais je ne suis pas sûre que nous ayons bien pris conscience du danger que ce métier représentait pour eux, avant qu'ils ne soient partis.

Les au revoir avec Esmé et Carlisle ont étés encore plus difficiles que d'habitude. Une fois la portière de la voiture close, je me suis laissée aller, la tête posée contre la vitre et j'ai pleuré.

Le trajet a été long, fatiguant. Parce qu'aucune d'entre nous n'a cherché à briser le silence.

Rosalie nous a toutes les deux déposées chez nous. Bella et moi nous sommes alors donnée rendez-vous une heure plus tard chez Bella après avoir décidé ce que nous allions faire.

Nous avons décidé de faire des sortes de tours de garde, un soir chez moi, un soir chez Rose puis un soir chez Bella. De toute façon, nous n'avions pas le choix que de respecter la volonté de nos maris puisque ces derniers seraient au courant si nous ne le faisions pas.

Alors nous l'avons respectée à la lettre.

La première nuit, je me suis réveillée à plusieurs reprises, mal à l'aise de ne pas être chez moi et seule, qui plus est. Le matin, lorsque je me suis levée, Rosalie et Isabella avaient la même mine renfrognée que moi.

Rosalie est partie travailler à reculons après avoir englouti une cafetière entière à elle toute seule. Je n'ai pas osé lui dire que la caféine était mauvaise pour la santé.

Finalement, je suis partie au travail à mon tour, laissant Bella seule pour ce jour de congé. Elle n'était pas rassurée, mais elle a promis qu'elle enverrait un message de temps à autre au fil de la journée, alors nous ne nous sommes pas inquiétées.

La journée m'a semblé longue, traînant encore et encore. Les clients avaient visiblement décidé d'être horribles avec moi, le monde entier même.

J'ai toujours aimé mon travail. Mais pas ce jour-là.

Ce jour là, je n'avais pas d'appétit, je n'ai donc rien avalé de la journée. Je n'ai pas pu sourire une seule fois, je me suis effondrée en larmes à deux reprises à l'arrière de la boutique, enfermée dans la réserve, j'ai à moitié renvoyé une employée parce qu'elle n'avait tout simplement pas compris une consigne que j'avais moi-même mal formulée…

Bref, ce jour-là tout a été de travers. Si bien que c'est avec un immense soulagement que je suis rentrée chez moi et me suis barricadée à l'intérieur jusqu'à l'arrivée de Bella.

Je me suis ensuite plongée dans un bain moussant parfumé au Jasmin. Puis, j'ai de nouveau pleuré.

A croire que si je pleurais assez, alors la peine, la douleur et le sentiment de solitude que je ressentais s'éclipseraient.

Mais pas du tout.

Pleurer m'a alors fait réaliser que ce n'était que le début, qu'il allait y en avoir d'autre, des missions d'intervention comme celle-ci.

Et que je n'aurais pas le choix, qu'ils n'auraient pas le choix. Que je ne pouvais faire qu'une chose, une seule :

Espérer.

Alors, une fois que j'ai pris conscience de cela, je suis descendue rejoindre Isabella et Rose, toutes deux perdues dans une discussion sur leur journée, et je les ai prises dans mes bras, les serrant très fort contre moi, jusqu'à ressentir ce sentiment de sécurité qui me manquait tant à ce moment précis.

Puis, sans un mot, sans une explication à fournir, nous nous sommes installées au fourneau pour préparer un repas pour trois personnes.

Nous nous sommes ensuite installées au milieu de mon salon devenu trop grand pour moi sans Jasper et toutes ses petites figurines de l'armée éparpillées partout à mon plus grand damne.

On a englouti notre repas comme des affamées, comme si ce câlin avait été réparateur et nous avait permis de relever la tête immédiatement.

Cependant, le réconfort a été de courte durée puisque le reste de la semaine a été semblable à ce jour-là. Déprimant, froid et interminable.

Le dimanche a passé. Nous sommes restées enfermées chez Rose, nous excusant auprès de notre belle famille pour notre absence. Mais aucune d'entre nous n'aurait eu le courage d'aller là-bas pour ne rien attendre.

Finalement, le début de la semaine suivante a été semblable au reste et j'ai eu de plus en plus de mal à différencier les jours, tant je m'enfonçais dans une bulle de coton impénétrable, la seule solution que j'aie trouvée à ce moment-là pour me protéger de la peur, de tout le reste.

Et le mercredi, alors que je sortais les nouvelles collections d'un des nombreux cartons étalés dans l'entrée du magasin, le téléphone a sonné. Chris, une jolie blonde, a décroché.

« Alice ? C'est pour toi, » a-t-elle dit.

Sans jamais sortir de ma boule de sécurité, je me suis alors dirigée vers le téléphone et l'ai attrapé d'une main distraite.

« Ouais ? » Ai-je dit.

Je n'avais pas envie de parler ce jour-là, pas plus que les autres jours…

« Bébé, c'est moi. C'est Jazz. » Sa voix était presque un murmure.

Soulagement, joie, amour.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello les filles ! Comment ca va ? **

**Je sais que je suis en retard mais j'ai des excuses ^^**

**Merci à toutes pour vos reviews, à milk40 pour sa correction. **

**Merci à Milk40, Bellatrix18, ****Bristolly Bristolla, Ma Nane de Bru, Rokia et si j'en ai oublié, je suis désolée.**

**CHAPITRE NEUF**

**Point de vue de Rosalie**

Neuf mois, neuf longs mois. Cela faisait deux jours que je n'avais pas dormi. Bien trop stressée.

Nous avons eu de sacrés coups de pression pendant toutes ces semaines. Entre les malfrats arrêtés par la police plus d'un mois après les premiers cambriolages, les déplacements des garçons, les imprévus au travail pour moi…

Les crises de panique lorsqu'un appel du dimanche tardait à arriver, les terreurs nocturnes après un bruit suspect dans la maison ou un cauchemar si réaliste que si j'avais pris un stylo ensuite j'aurais été capable de le redessiner au détail près.

Neuf mois éprouvants.

Neuf mois de lettres plus touchantes les unes que les autres, de mots d'amour murmurés au téléphone. De conversations Skype rares mais très motivantes.

Et surtout, neuf mois de manque perpétuel, mais sans jamais devenir des mois de doute.

Mais on y était, c'était le grand jour. Nous étions le matin de Thanksgiving. Ce jour tant attendu. Depuis des semaines maintenant.

Esmé, Alice, Bella, Carlisle et moi étions debout, dans le hall d'arrivée de l'aéroport.

Leur vol avait du retard, plus d'une heure. Mais rien d'alarmant. Ils étaient en route. Ils allaient rentrer. Nous allions les retrouver.

Après neuf mois d'attente, leur vol a été annoncé sur le panneau d'affichage. Encore quelques minutes.

Alice s'est dandinée nerveusement d'un pied sur l'autre pendant toute le durée de l'attente, Esmé pleurait déjà, Isabella avait le sourire immense qui nous caractérisait toutes à ce moment-là. Et moi, moi j'avais cette énorme boule dans le ventre. Cette boule d'appréhension incontrôlable qui avait manqué de me faire tomber dans les pommes à trois reprises déjà.

Carlisle a fermement tenu ma main dans la sienne.

Les premières personnes ont commencé à faire leur apparition. Deux hommes en costumes, des femmes, des enfants… Un militaire, deux militaires, trois mili…Emmett. Il s'est avancé parmi les autres et dès que son regard s'est posé sur moi, je me suis élancée vers lui comme dans ces films à l'eau de rose.

Je me suis alors jetée dans ses bras, j'ai respiré son odeur. Embrassé ses lèvres encore et encore. Caressé chaque parcelle de son visage marqué par la fatigue et par la guerre. Il était là, il était enfin rentré à la maison.

Soulagement, inquiétude, amour, tristesse… joie.

Tant de sentiments contradictoires. Mais il était là, il était en vie, dans mes bras, contre moi.

« Bébé, tu m'as tellement manqué, » a-t-il dit.

Sa voix, ses paroles. J'ai éclaté en sanglots sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, m'accrochant à son corps comme une naufragée se serait accrochée à une planche, pour garder son air.

Parce qu'Emmett était mon oxygène, ma raison de vivre.

Plus rien ne comptait autour de nous à ce moment-là. Plus rien, sauf sa mère. Soulagée et heureuse de revoir ses fils, ses grands bébés… cette partie d'elle revenir en vie.

Il a serré sa mère contre son cœur longuement, la laissant déverser sa colère, sa peur, sa tristesse sur son tee-shirt obligatoire.

Impossible de le lâcher cependant, de ne pas toucher sa peau, de ne pas l'embrasser, de ne pas m'assurer qu'il était là. Tout simplement.

J'ai serré Edward et Jasper dans mes bras eux aussi, les remerciant de l'avoir protégé, de s'être protégés eux-mêmes et d'être rentrés, leur disant combien je les aimais à eux aussi. Parce qu'ils étaient ma famille, une partie de moi.

Nous sommes tous partis chez Carlisle et Esmé ensuite, nous y étions pour les deux nuits à venir, ensuite les garçons devraient repartir. Mais je n'étais pas prête à le revoir partir, mon Emmett.

Lorsque je me suis assise dans la voiture, il m'a attrapée et m'a serrée contre lui si fort que mon souffle s'en est coupé. Cependant, pour rien au monde je n'aurais voulu changer de place.

Emmett était rentré, il allait être à la maison. Tout allait bien.

Je n'ai pas eu conscience du trajet que déjà nous nous garions dans l'allée. Je ne m'étais même pas aperçu que nous étions en route, bien trop absorbée par les yeux d'Emmett plongés dans les miens.

Nous avons mis du temps à descendre, ne voulant vraiment pas nous lâcher. Trois jours, c'était bien trop court. Mais nous n'avions pas le choix et il fallait que je m'en contente.

Esmé a mis les petits plats dans les grands, comme toujours, préparant chacun de nos plats préférés et nous les servant les uns après les autres.

Les conversations sont allées bon train, mais sans jamais aborder le sujet de la guerre, de l'Irak. Ils en parleraient plus tard. Lorsqu'ils seraient prêts.

Les éclats de rire, la joie dans le regard d'Esmé et Carlisle et dans le nôtre. Mais le silence d'Emmett, comblé par toutes ces caresses, tous ces regards amoureux, toute cette affection.

Je n'avais pas été capable de formuler une seule phrase depuis son retour, tant l'émotion de le revoir là était puissante.

Finalement, tard dans l'après-midi, il a saisi ma main et nous a conduits dehors, après avoir pris un des nombreux plaids du canapé. Il m'a fait me mettre entre ses jambes, nous installant sur un des bains de soleil présents sur la terrasse, sans un mot. (je ne pensais pas qu'on pouvait s'asseoir sur un bain de soleil…)

Au bout de quelques minutes, il a saisi mon visage entre ses grandes mains et m'a embrassée comme jamais il ne l'avait fait auparavant. Essayant sans doute de faire passer tous ses sentiments à travers ce baiser.

Il a fini par se séparer de moi au bout d'un moment, à bout de souffle mais loin d'être rassasié. J'ai alors caressé son visage. Il avait changé en quelques mois. Neuf mois d'angoisse.

« Je t'aime Emmett, » ai-je alors murmuré tout bas, de peur de briser ce moment magique.

Il m'a alors souri, un sourire vrai, sincère. Ce sourire qui m'avait tant manqué depuis tant de temps. Ce sourire que je n'aurais jamais oublié.

« Je t'aime aussi, bébé. Je suis heureux d'être là avec toi, » m'a-t-il répondu.

Et nous sommes restés là, assis l'un contre l'autre, nous embrassant à perdre haleine, comme pour se rassasier de l'autre sans jamais le pouvoir.

Trois jours de bonheur.


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonsoir les filles,**

**avec du retard : Nouveau chapitre. **

**Préparez vous, je vous publie un autre chapitre ce week-end. Lundi 16h30 au plus tard.**

**CHAPITRE DIX**

**Point de vue de Rosalie (Novembre 2003)**

Il était plus de trois heures du matin et il y avait plus de deux heures que nous étions couchés, Emmett et moi.

Nous avions passé la soirée à discuter ensemble, en évitant certains sujets bien sûr. Puis, lorsque la fatigue s'était plus fait sentir, devenant insoutenable, nous étions montés.

Je m'étais rapidement engouffrée dans la douche alors qu'Emmett était en train de dire bonne nuit, ne voulant pas manquer une seule minute avec lui. Mais alors que je me rinçais les cheveux, j'avais senti un courant d'air froid venir caresser ma peau, signalant l'ouverture de la porte de la cabine. Puis, la peau de mon homme était venue se coller contre la mienne, me procurant cette chaleur familière qui m'avait tant manquée.

Il n'avait pas cherché à être entreprenant et je n'avais pas désiré cela non plus, non. J'avais préféré me concentrer sur sa présence contre moi, sur sa peau contre le mienne.

Cette nuit-là, après nous être séchés, nous n'avons pas pris la peine de porter de pyjamas. Non. J'avais l'intention de profiter de sa peau contre la mienne aussi longtemps que possible, parce que je savais qu'ensuite, rien ne me garantissait que cela se reproduirait.

En neuf mois, j'avais pris conscience qu'il fallait que je savoure autant que possible les moments que je pouvais passer avec lui. Parce que le risque de tout perdre en une fraction de seconde était immense.

Emmett s'est effondré rapidement après avoir pris un des comprimés que Carlisle lui avait donné dans l'après-midi après que mon homme lui ait confié ne plus dormir depuis longtemps.

Carlisle nous avait toutes prévenues, Alice, Esmé, Bella et moi que les nuits où ils seraient là pourraient être mouvementées…

Mais rien ne m'aurait jamais préparée à cela.

Emmett, bougeant et hurlant dans son sommeil, trempé de sueur et luttant contre je ne sais quoi en faisant des gestes si violents que je n'avais pas osé m'approcher de lui de peur qu'il ne me fasse mal.

Alors, j'ai appelé à l'aide et seul Jasper et Edward, réveillés par nos cris, sont alors parvenus à le calmer. Carlisle nous a tous fait sortir quelques minutes. J'ai su, bien plus tard, que cette nuit-là il avait administré un puissant sédatif à son fils afin que ce dernier se repose vraiment.

J'ai eu peur ensuite de me rallonger à ses côtés. Pas parce que j'avais peur de lui, non. Mais parce que j'étais terrifiée par ce que j'avais vu et par le fait d'être incapable de gérer ce genre de chose.

Alors j'ai gardé les yeux ouverts aussi longtemps que possible, la peur me maintenant aisément réveillée.

Et j'ai pleuré.

Parce qu'à ce moment-là, j'ai réalisé ce que Carlisle avait voulu dire par mouvementée. Mais surtout, qu'Emmett avait changé.

Bien sûr, il était toujours le mari aimant que j'avais épousé. Je n'aurais jamais douté de son amour pour moi, jamais. Mais il était meurtri. C'était comme s'il avait laissé une partie de son âme quelque part sur le front.

J'ai pris conscience que nous avions tous étés lâches et que nous aurions mieux fait de mettre les choses à plat tout de suite, plutôt que de nous cacher derrière des silences, des non-dits.

J'ai décidé que dès le lendemain, lui et moi aurions une conversation à propos de ce qui lui faisait si peur, et que même si je devais employer les grands moyens pour le faire parler, alors je le ferais.

Finalement vers six heures du matin, je me suis levée avant tout le monde et j'ai préparé le petit déjeuner. Esmé m'a très vite rejointe.

« Bonjour Rose. »

« Bonjour Maman, » ai-je répondu en souriant.

Nous avions pris l'habitude, les filles et moi, de l'appeler maman depuis bien longtemps maintenant.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Un peu secouée, je suppose, » ai-je répondu sincèrement.

J'ai tant bien que mal essayé de rassembler mes pensées brumeuses pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer cette nuit.

« Carlisle nous avait prévenues… » A-t-elle murmuré.

« Je crois que rien n'aurait pu me préparer à ça, » ai-je répondu, la gorge serrée par l'émotion.

« J'ai entendu ses cris… Mon Dieu… Je n'ai pas pu entrer. Carlisle me l'a interdit. »

« C'était assez choquant. Il bougeait dans tous les sens, comme un possédé. Criait sur je ne sais qui, à propos de je ne sais quoi, » Ai-je expliqué, tentant de me souvenir.

Puis, nous n'en avons plus parlé. Du moins, jusqu'à son arrivée.

Il avait la mine blafarde, des cernes marqués. Il faisait peur à voir.

Il s'est approché de moi, m'a prise dans ses bras et a tout simplement murmuré dans mes cheveux :

« Je suis désolé, bébé. J'aurais dû te prévenir. »

J'étais toujours bien décidée à le faire parler. A lui faire dire ce qui n'allait pas, car selon moi… il ne s'agissait que d'une chose, et si c'était bien ce que je pensais, alors nous avions un sérieux problème.

Je me suis installée à table avec lui et Esmé pendant que Carlisle se pressait un jus d'orange.

« Carlisle, il faut que je te parle après, » ai-je déclaré simplement.

Nous savions tous sur quoi la conversation porterait. Mais il valait mieux attendre, comprendre.

Alice, Jasper, Bella et Edward sont ensuite venus nous rejoindre les uns après les autres et nous avons pris un petit déjeuner en famille. Comme au bon vieux temps.

J'en ai savouré chaque minute, comme tout le reste. Puis, une fois la table débarrassée, Carlisle et moi nous sommes enfermés dans son bureau.

« Pas trop secouée ? »

« Choquée, surtout. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Ai-je demandé.

Il a attendu, réfléchi, semblé prendre le temps de peser chaque mot avant de les prononcer.

« Stress Post-traumatique. Je ne vois que ça pour expliquer sa terreur nocturne de la nuit dernière, » a-t-il énoncé clairement.

J'ai alors soupiré, me suis levée après l'avoir remercié, puis je suis sortie dans le jardin où Emmett se trouvait en compagnie de ses frères.

« Emmett ? Il faut qu'on parle. » J'ai été brève, mais il savait.

Il allait me dire ce qui n'allait pas, parce que je n'allais pas le lâcher.


	12. Chapter 12

**HELLO LES FILLES ! **

**Je suis en retard, j'avais dis lundi mais j'avais trop de choses à faire (le boulot, entre autre...)**

**Merci à toutes celles qui ont pris le temps de reviewer, je n'ai pas tous les noms parce que je n'ai malheureusement reçue aucunes alertes (les joies de Fanfiction, n'est ce pas?) **

**Allez, sortez les mouchoirs les filles. CHAPITRE DUR...**

**Chapitre ONZE**

**Point de vue d'Emmett**

Nous nous sommes enfermés dans le bureau de mon père et Rosalie a arpenté la moquette pendant de longues minutes, cherchant visiblement ses mots.

Moi, j'ai juste attendu qu'elle me pose la question pour savoir ce qui se passait.

Mon père est médecin, alors le diagnostic a été simple à poser et je n'ai pas eu besoin de réfléchir longtemps pour savoir ce que j'avais.

J'étais parti faire la guerre, j'étais parti dans un milieu où l'horreur et la mort étaient partout autour de moi. Alors forcément, ça avait joué…

« Tu comptes me le dire par toi-même ? Ou il faut qu'on joue aux devinettes ?

- A vrai dire, je ne sais pas, » ai-je répondu à Rose devant son air pincé.

Ma réponse ne l'a pas convaincue et elle s'est avachie sur le canapé de cuir usé de mon père.

« Il faut que tu en parles Emmett, pour que ça aille mieux. Pour qu'on sache, qu'on t'aide.

- Je sais, mais en neuf mois, il s'en est passé des choses, tu sais ? » Ai-je soupiré.

Elle s'est rapprochée de moi, se collant contre moi.

« Explique-moi Emmett, j'ai peur.

- Je crois savoir d'où vient cette peur... enfin, ce truc bizarre. »

J'ai pris une grande inspiration.

« Je crois que ça a commencé il y a deux mois. On était partis faire cette mission dans ce minuscule village…Tu te souviens ?

- Oui.

- On est arrivés là-bas avec les gars, on a fait nos tours de contrôle… Et puis, je suis entré dans une maison toute délabrée. Y avait eu une évacuation quelques heures plus tôt parce que les villageois étaient menacés par des groupes d'insurgés. Je suis entré tout seul, les gars sont restés dehors mais ils étaient là, en cas de besoin… Je le savais. »

Repenser à toute cette histoire m'a donné mal au cœur. Une boule énorme s'est formée dans ma gorge.

« Je suis monté à l'étage après avoir contrôlé toutes les pièces du rez-de-chaussée. Il n'y avait personne, il n'y avait aucun bruit à l'intérieur, on entendait à peine les coups de feux à l'extérieur. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, j'ai eu un mauvais pressentiment, alors je me suis mis à courir pour monter à l'étage et il était là. Un petit garçon, il ne devait pas avoir plus de quatre ans, Rose… Il était tout seul, blotti dans un coin et il pleurait. Alors, je me suis approché de lui et je l'ai pris dans mes bras. Il répétait maman…maman… Mais sa mère, j'ai fini par la trouver dans une autre pièce, une balle dans la tête, putain. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle avait fait pour qu'ils lui fassent subir quelque chose comme ça… Mais c'était horrible Rose… J'avais le petit dans les bras et… » J'ai alors éclaté en sanglot.

« Il était dans mes bras, il pleurait tellement, Rosalie. Tellement. Alors, je suis ressorti. Je suis descendu et je suis sorti dehors. Y avait un brouhaha pas possible, des mecs tiraient sur nous et nous on était obligés de riposter. Parce qu'on était là pour ça, tu sais. Alors les gars ont tiré, je ne sais pas combien de fois. Mais moi, tout ce que j'entendais, tout ce que je voyais c'était le gamin qui pleurait, qui appelait sa mère. »

Je me suis écroulé, en larmes. Je n'ai plus réussi à formuler de phrases compréhensibles. J'ai alors relevé la tête, j'ai soufflé.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui m'est passé par la tête à ce moment-là. Je suis resté là, devant la porte. J'étais pétrifié putain, le petit pleurait. Il appelait sa mère… Alors, je n'ai pas fait mon boulot. Y a un type qui nous a vus, et le temps que je sorte mon arme, il avait déjà tiré. La balle a touché le petit et m'a juste effleuré. Il est mort dans mes bras. Il était si petit… Il était là, à pleurer, et j'aurais dû le protéger et non, je suis juste resté là comme un con. » J'ai pleuré comme un fou, pendant de longues minutes.

Rosalie m'a bercé doucement pendant un moment, tentant de me calmer. Parler de tout cela n'avait pas été une chose facile. Admettre que j'avais fait une erreur non plus. Toutes ces nuits dans le désert à me réveiller en hurlant…

« Ça va aller, Emmett. Ça va aller. On va s'en sortir. Ce n'est pas ta faute, tu n'y es pour rien. Je te le jure. »

J'ai senti ma gorge se serrer. La peur avait repris sa place à l'intérieur de moi et je me suis mis à trembler comme une feuille.

Rosalie s'est alors assise à califourchon sur mes genoux et m'a serré très fort contre son corps.

Mon souffle s'est mis à être erratique. Alors elle a posé ses lèvres sur les miennes et c'est ainsi que les choses ont dérapé d'une manière beaucoup plus agréable.

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de passer mes mains sous son top et de le lui enlever. Sentir sa peau sous mes doigts m'avait toujours rendu dingue. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de poser ma bouche contre sa poitrine, alternant baiser et coup de langue.

Elle a fourragé ses mains dans mes cheveux, rapprochant mon visage encore plus de son corps.

J'étais tombé amoureux de Rosalie dès la première seconde. J'étais devenu fou d'elle, de son sourire, de sa voix, de son regard pénétrant…

Elle a descendu sa bouche dans mon cou alors que je pressais sa poitrine contre moi, passant mes mains dans son dos afin de dégrafer son soutien-gorge.

J'ai ressenti le besoin de la prendre sur le champ.

Je me suis précipité sur le bouton de son short en jean et l'ai descendu après l'avoir fait se remettre debout.

« As-tu fermé la porte à clé, amour ?

- Oui, » a-t-elle murmuré.

J'ai ôté mes vêtements à mon tour et je l'ai soulevé du sol. Elle a enroulé ses jambes autour de moi et m'a embrassé fougueusement.

Lorsque j'étais avec elle, j'avais cette formidable impression de me sentir vivant.

Je l'ai ensuite allongée sur le canapé et j'ai pris ma place entre ses cuisses sans laisser ma bouche quitter la sienne.

Nos gestes étaient tendres mais pressés, j'avais besoin de lui faire l'amour. Un besoin viscéral…

Je l'ai redressée vers moi et l'ai pénétrée lentement. Un gémissement profond a quitté ses lèvres.

J'ai entamé un mouvement de va et vient alors que ses mains s'enroulaient autour de moi pour me faire aller plus fort en elle.

Seul le bruit de nos respirations haletantes et de nos gémissements brisait le silence qui régnait dans la pièce.

Elle est venue avec force, m'emportant avec elle dans le plaisir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que je la tenais dans mes bras, elle a repris son souffle et m'a regardé :

« Je suis heureuse que tu sois rentré… La vie n'est pas aussi belle sans toi…

- Je t'aime Rosalie. »


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonjour les filles !**

**Comment ca va ? Merci à toutes pour vos reviews... **

**Pour Tatianna, va sur le profil de MILK40, elle a mit le lien directement dessus. **

**A DANS LA SEMAINE POUR LE PROCHAIN CHAPITRE.**

**CHAPITRE DOUZE**

**Point de vue de Rosalie**

Il était cinq heures trente et j'étais restée éveillée toute la nuit alors qu'Emmett, lui, dormait à poings fermés depuis des heures.

C'était le jour de leur départ. Edward et Jasper étaient dans la véranda avec leurs femmes pour profiter de leurs derniers instants ensemble.

Moi, j'avais tenu à rester seule, préférant prendre le temps de préparer la valise d'Emmett avec tout un tas de trucs que je jugeais nécessaire d'y ajouter.

Je savais qu'au fond de moi, je l'évitais. J'avais les larmes aux yeux, l'appréhension reprenait le dessus sur tout le reste et surtout, la peur qui m'avait quittée lorsqu'ils étaient revenus à la maison était de retour. Si bien que je savais que dès que je me retrouverais seule chez moi, une crise d'angoisse prendrait place et qu'il me faudrait un temps incroyable pour parvenir à la calmer.

Emmett allait repartir loin de moi, il retournait faire cette stupide guerre. L'armée me le reprenait encore une fois…

Finalement, j'ai refermé la valise après avoir vérifié une bonne dizaine de fois que je n'avais rien oublié. Je savais qu'il lui manquerait des choses au fil des semaines qui passeraient, mais je savais qu'il prendrait plaisir à recevoir l'un des nombreux colis que je lui ferais parvenir.

Six heures a sonné à la grande horloge ancienne du couloir et Emmett est apparu dans la cuisine.

« J'aurais pu le faire, tu sais ?

- J'y tenais. Tu sais comme j'ai besoin de m'assurer que tout va bien. »

Il s'est rapproché de moi et m'a serrée contre lui aussi fort que possible, me coupant le souffle.

Il avait besoin de me sentir près de lui, je le savais.

Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes, après m'avoir embrassée à plusieurs reprises, je me suis installée près de lui pour prendre un petit déjeuner copieux, et les autres nous ont rejoints.

J'ai bien vu qu'Alice était au bord des larmes mais qu'elle tentait d'être forte.

Après que tout le monde eut l'estomac plein, les filles et moi avons débarrassé la table pendant qu'Esmé s'approchait de ses fils l'un après l'autre pour les serrer dans ses bras avant d'avoir l'une de ces conversations si particulières qu'ils entretenaient les uns avec les autres, rien qu'avec le regard.

Edward était le dernier de la fratrie, si bien qu'Esmé le couvait plus que les autres. Mais elle les aimait tous de la même manière. D'une manière incroyable.

Esmé a toujours été une mère aimante, présente pour ses enfants. Et pour les autres aussi d'ailleurs.

Elle riait souvent lorsqu'Alice, Bella ou moi plaisantions à moitié en disant que nous voulions qu'elle nous adopte.

Ma mère et mon père n'avaient jamais eu le rôle de parents qu'ils auraient dû avoir, se tournant rapidement vers l'alcool lorsque tous les problèmes présents à la maison étaient devenus ingérables… Un jour, un huissier était venu chez nous pour nous annoncer à mon père et moi que ma mère avait contracté une somme incroyable de dettes et que nous disposions de cinq jours pour quitter les lieux avant l'expulsion.

Ça avait détruit la relation, ou plutôt la pseudo relation que j'avais pu avoir avec ma mère et elle m'avait lâchement abandonnée alors que je venais tout juste d'avoir seize ans. Elle était partie au moment où j'avais eu le plus besoin d'elle.

Enfin, toujours est-il que le jour ou j'avais rencontré Esmé, elle m'avait prise sous son aile comme une mère aimante et aujourd'hui, il m'arrivait de l'appeler ''maman''. Elle avait su panser mes blessures les unes après les autres.

Carlisle a interrompu ce moment pour nous faire prendre conscience de l'heure, et les garçons sont rapidement partis chercher leurs affaires dans les chambres pour prendre la route jusqu'à l'aéroport.

Comme la première fois, le trajet a été rapide et silencieux. Bella s'est mise à pleurer et je l'ai rapidement suivie alors qu'Emmett caressait ma main dans un mouvement lent et rassurant.

Mais je n'étais pas rassurée pour autant. Non, j'étais terrifiée…

Nous sommes tous descendus de la voiture en tirant des têtes d'enterrement, et comme la première fois, plusieurs femmes de militaires étaient présentes, elles aussi. Certaines pleuraient tellement que Carlisle leur a jeté des regards inquiets en passant à côté.

Nous sommes arrivés un peu tard, si bien que les garçons ont dû très vite s'en aller.

J'ai laissé tomber mes larmes alors qu'Emmett caressait inlassablement mes cheveux en me répétant à quel point il m'aimait.

Le dernier appel a retenti et il s'est éloigné. Il s'est retourné plusieurs fois pour ne pas me quitter des yeux, puis, alors que le silence se faisait autour de nous et que les portes allaient se refermer derrière lui, il a crié :

« JE T'AIME ROSE ! N'OUBLIE PAS ! »

Je me suis effondrée dans les bras d'Esmé et j'ai pleuré. Longtemps.

Finalement c'est Carlisle qui m'a ramenée chez moi. Je me suis enfermée dans la maison, me suis déshabillé avec empressement et je me suis plongée dans la baignoire tout en laissant l'eau de la douche couler, comme si l'eau pouvait emporter mes larmes avec elle.

Mais ça n'a pas été le cas.

Je me suis ensuite trainée jusqu'à mon lit, toujours en pleurant, et c'est l'épuisement qui m'a emportée dans le sommeil. Bien plus tard.

Les jours qui ont suivi ont été catastrophiques.

J'ai pleuré encore et encore, sans arrêt. La fatigue a pris le dessus sur tout le reste et mes gardes à l'hôpital sont devenues éreintantes, si bien que chaque week-end, je refusais d'aller chez Esmé et Carlisle, préférant laisser Bella et Alice y aller sans moi.

J'ai cessé de parler à qui que ce soit de manière volontaire, préférant m'obstiner à répondre le moins possible au téléphone.

Les lettres inquiètes d'Emmett se sont enchaînées les unes après les autres, mais je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à lui dire que son absence et la peur m'enchaînaient dans la solitude.

J'ai été au bord du gouffre pendant des semaines.

Et puis un jour, Esmé est venue et elle est restée chez moi des jours entiers pour prendre soin de moi.

C'est elle qui m'a fait avoir des doutes sur ma situation…


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello à toutes :)**

**Tout d'abord un grand merci à MILK40 pour sa correction.**

**Ensuite merci à toutes celles qui ont prit le temps de laisser une trace de leurs passage. **

**Y'en a beaucoup parmis vous qui ont une piste quant à ce qu'il arrive à Rose... **

**Je vous laisse découvrir... **

**CHAPITRE TREIZE**

**Point de vue d'Alice**

Après le départ des garçons, Rosalie s'est enfermée dans un silence lugubre. Mais Bella et moi avons compris qu'elle avait juste besoin de temps pour relever la tête. Pour passer au-dessus de la peur panique qui prenait le pas sur tout le reste.

Encore aujourd'hui, je me trouve être une bien piètre amie, puisque je n'ai pas su être là pour elle à ce moment-là. Mais elle ne m'en a jamais tenu rigueur.

Nous avons passé deux week-ends chez Carlisle et Esmé sans elle, si bien qu'Esmé a fini par aller la trouver par elle-même et elle est restée presque une semaine avec elle.

Lorsqu'elle est revenue le week-end d'après en compagnie de Rosalie pour le réveillon du nouvel an, rien ne nous avait préparées à une telle annonce.

« Ecoutez, je sais que les choses vont être un peu compliquées et je n'en suis pas sûre. J'ai peur, peur de l'avenir et du verdict. J'ai peur que ce soit le cas, que ce soit positif. Alors tant que je ne suis pas prête à voir la vérité en face, je préfère ne pas en parler pour l'instant. Alors s'il vous plaît…

- D'accord, » a tout simplement répondu Bella.

Mais moi, cela ne me suffisait pas. Il fallait qu'on sache. Qu'on soit fixées.

Alors j'ai observé, écouté. Puis finalement, j'ai attendu.

J'ai attendu le moment où elle se sentirait prête à encaisser le choc, le changement dans sa vie. Et quel changement.

Les semaines ont passé mais nous sommes restées toutes les trois collées les unes aux autres, comme pour la protéger.

Et puis un lundi soir, alors que les signes ne se présentaient pas, elle a tout simplement décidé que ça ne pouvait pas être possible.

Mais moi, je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à ça.

Alors je suis partie à la recherche d'une pharmacie de garde, sans même lui en parler. J'ai acheté ce qu'il fallait et je suis revenue chez elle alors qu'elle et Bella étaient installées sur le grand canapé dans la bibliothèque, et je l'ai posé en évidence devant elles, sur la table.

Et j'ai attendu, sans parler, sans précipiter les choses.

Mais au fond d'elle, je savais qu'elle en était certaine, même si elle n'était pas encore prête à l'admettre. Elle avait changé ses habitudes sans s'en rendre compte. Elle se levait plus tôt et prenait toujours un petit déjeuner équilibré, avait changé son alimentation en quelque chose de plus sain, de plus approprié.

« Je ne suis pas prête, » a-t-elle simplement dit.

Au fond, je doutais qu'elle le soit un jour dans de telles circonstances.

Alors je me suis levée, accompagnée de Bella. J'ai saisi la petite boîte entre mes mains et j'ai attrapé la sienne avant de toutes nous conduire dans la salle de bain.

Nous sommes alors toutes restées quelques minutes à nous observer dans le miroir.

« Tu n'es pas seule Rose, nous sommes là. Ça va aller, » ai-je murmuré.

J'ai presque eu peur de la voir sortir en courant de la salle d'eau. Mais elle ne l'a pas fait, non. Au lieu de cela, elle a baissé son pantalon et sa culotte et s'est simplement installée sur la cuvette des toilettes avant de placer le test de grossesse entre ses cuisses, et nous avons juste poliment détourné le regard.

Ensuite, elle s'est relevée, a remis le capuchon sur le bâtonnet, et l'a posé retourné contre le lavabo.

Bella a mis le minuteur dont nous nous servions lors de nos soins du visage en route. Trois minutes.

C'est ce jour-là que j'ai réalisé que trois minutes c'était très très long…

« Il reste quelques secondes… » A alors murmuré Bella.

Nous étions toutes tendues à l'extrême. Le minuteur a enfin sonné.

« Je ne peux pas. Je ne veux pas savoir. Qu'est ce que je fais ?

- On va regarder ensemble d'accord ? » Ai-je alors décidé.

Nos trois mains se sont tendues et nous l'avons retourné. Le signe plus s'affichait.

« Oh… Putain…

- Je… Je… Suis…

- Oui Rose, chérie. Tu l'es. Tu es enceinte, » a déclaré clairement Bella.

Nous sommes restées encore quelques minutes à l'observer. Puis, sans qu'on s'y attende vraiment, nous nous sommes toutes les trois mises à pleurer.

Ce n'étaient pas des larmes de tristesse, non. C'étaient des larmes de joie, de peur, d'appréhension.

« Qu'est ce que je vais faire ?

- On va aller fêter ça.

- Comment je vais le dire à Emmett ?

- Au téléphone… Demain matin… » Ai-je dit.

La tension était encore présente. Nous étions stressées par cette nouvelle, par tout ce que cela voulait dire.

La distance, la solitude…. Tout cela allait être très dur à gérer pour elle. Mais nous avons été présentes, encore plus qu'avant.

Ce soir-là, nous nous sommes toutes les trois emmitouflées dans de gros plaids sur le canapé et nous avons commencé à acheter des tonnes de vêtements par internet, ne pouvant tout simplement pas résister à la tentation.

Bella et moi avons bien compris qu'elle ressentait le besoin de faire ces choses-là avec quelqu'un. Alors nous nous sommes tout simplement portées volontaires.

Nous avons ensuite appelé Esmé, pour lui confirmer la nouvelle, et elle a hurlé de joie, nous refaisant pleurer à nouveau.

Puis, vers trois heures du matin, nous avons décidé de nous coucher. Nous nous sommes toutes installées dans le grand lit de Rose, refusant obstinément de la laisser seule. Même si elle ne l'était plus vraiment, maintenant.

Alors que je commençais à m'endormir, je n'ai tout de même pas pu m'empêcher de ressentir un petit pincement, là, tout au fond de moi. Je n'étais pas jalouse à proprement parler, non. J'aimais Emmett et Rose comme ma famille, mais j'aurais moi aussi voulu être enceinte, même si sa situation était loin de ce que nous avions toutes rêvé de vivre un jour.

Je le lui ai expliqué quelques jours plus tard, me sentant atrocement mal. Elle a souri et m'a consolée, m'expliquant qu'elle ne m'en voudrait jamais pour ça, qu'elle me comprenait, même.

Je me suis sentie soulagée et nous en parlons encore très souvent.


End file.
